


I'm not saying this was a bad idea; but it was a bad idea

by ghostrhi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Jumping to Conclusions, SEVERELY unedited, a gift for my friendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrhi/pseuds/ghostrhi
Summary: Everyone has a post celebration ritual, but the ever elusive Jeremy never revealed his to Ryan until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadeOfAzmeinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/gifts).



> i wrote this in a day for my friendo @shadeofazemeinya's birthday!!! birth hap u dweeb

They all have their own after celebration ritual. After the drinks trickle to a stop and the banter quietens to murmurings of making sure people are okay, Geoff turns to a game of Peggle and a glass of expensive whiskey. Michael and Gavin usually slip away to a pub crawl if they don’t have to lay low and if they do; they slip into the pool. Jack makes sure everyone is patched up before lazily making her way back to her apartment for an at-home spa treatment complete with bath bombs, face masks and fruit smoothies. Ryan likes to tag along with her, but if she wants to be alone he drives back to his apartment and tends to his plants or plans his next skull themed atrocity.

However, Ryan has never been able to learn Jeremy’s after celebration ritual. Not that he hasn’t tried asking, it’s just the kid with the obnoxious colour scheme always manages to sneak away before Ryan can formulate the thought. Tonight is no different.

Ryan muses over the thought while trudging to his car; he’s left early to wash out the dirt and grime and the insides of the people who’ve had the unfortunate luck to meet him. He plops himself into the drivers seat and disobeys the traffic laws like any good citizen of Los Santos.

His apartment building looms into view and Ryan haphazardly swerves into his garage. The stark white of the room hurts his eyes as they adjust from the lights of the city to an actual, clean room. Ryan lets the motions take over as he trudges to his apartment, throwing his keys into a bowl by the door and stepping into the shower fully clothed.

It takes a while for the water to run clear again but it does. He sprawls himself out on his couch, letting the hair mask Jack made for him soak into his hair while scrolling through his phone to check for missed messages when one catches his eye and makes his heart stop.

_Come over. I have an emergency._

It’s from Jeremy and was sent 5 minutes ago.

Ryan barely thinks has he throws himself into a flurry of movement to poorly wash out the hair mask and to get dressed. He’s out the door in less than 10 minutes. Ryan’s barrelling down the highway to the address that Jeremy sent, tacked on with his text.

It sends him to an okay part of town. Less maintained homes and more grimey apartment blocks. Ryan makes a beeline to Jeremy’s apartment and knocks on the door, heart in his throat.

The door swings open to reveal a perfectly okay Jeremy and an absolutely trashed living room.

“Hey,” The younger man greets, slightly frazzled. “You got here fast.”

“Of course I did! You sent me a message that you have an emergency!” Ryan is honest to god confused and it’s taking all his self control to not grab Jeremy by the shoulders then vigorously shake him while asking _Do you know how much of a heart attack you gave me?!_

“Well-” Jeremy is cut off by a meow…? His jaw snaps shut and a sheepish expression crawls across his face. Ryan looks down to see a tabby cat curling itself around Jeremy’s leg.

“Jeremy.”

“I can explain!” Jeremy grabs Ryan and pulls him inside. “Okay the thing is, I was going to adopt a cat because I’m worried that Scooter might get lonely so I swung by an animal shelter to adopt one but then I saw all these cats lined up in cages and I asked whats up with them, and the volunteer said these cats were being prepped for euthanasia tomorrow! I couldn’t just leave them there!” Jeremy stops to take in his reaction and has already opened his mouth to continue but Ryan cuts him off.

“Scooter?” Ryan asks.

Jeremy responds as though he absolutely hadn’t kept hidden the fact that he owns a cat to Ryan. “Yea! Scooter, the tabby.”

He debates just plopping himself onto the couch and hoping that it’ll just swallow him whole before realizing some other important missing facts. “Wait, hold on. You said cats but I only see this tabby, how many did you adopt?’

“Enough for Scooter to not get lonely.” Jeremy sighs when his quip only earns a glare from his companion. He mumbles something Ryan can’t quite catch.

“How many Jeremy.”

Jeremy mumbles again.

“Jeremy, I can’t hear you if you’re mumbling, buddy.”

“I adopted twenty! I’ve got twenty one cats! Ryan don’t give me that look, I really messaged you for an emergency, like, I’ve got no idea what I’m going to do with these cats.”

“You could always send them back.” Ryan muses. He’s a criminal, not a monster, they could stick them in a no-kill shelter. Jeremy’s abhorred look says otherwise. “Or not! You can keep the cats…. Also, where are they?” The younger man shifts, suddenly uncomfortable with the information he’s about to reveal.

“So, you know how you have to keep cats in one room when you introduce them to a new place to let them get used to the smell?”

A mixture of a sudden urge to laugh and an urge to bury his head in his hands bloom in Ryan’s chest. “Don’t tell me.”

***

Jeremy, did in fact, not tell him where the cats are and just swung open the door to the guest room. Ryan is vaguely reminded of when they play a sandbox game and keep spamming the code for spawning so a room is filled with the same mob. This is no different.

There are some freshly bought cat posts with cats milling about and some litter boxes on the corner. They’ve scratched up the duvet a little, because a cat thought it might be a weird toy or if cats are just assholes; Ryan can’t tell.

“Holy shit Jeremy.”

“So when I said I needed your help…” Jeremy trails off to Ryan’s numb nodding.

“You fucking need it.”

***

Ryan makes himself a spot on Jeremy’s wrecked couch, a laptop in hand with a coffee on standby ready to find some people willing to adopt some cats. He already knows a few, or at the very least, he knows that Lindsay is open to adopting a few until Michael throws a fit.

Jeremy sits himself beside him with another laptop. “Thanks for helping, Ryan.”

He smiles, “no problem.”

As far as post celebrations go, this isn’t the worst, and Ryan has never been happier to be apart of it.


End file.
